Sasuke's Problem
by blue-wizard
Summary: Sasuke found himself disturbed by his housemate night 'activies'... Warning! ShounenAi, sasunaru. slight kakairu oneshot. Revised on May 8th 2007.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Notes**: " " character talking.

' ' Sasuke's thought.

* * *

**Sasuke's Problem**

Tonight is a pleasant night in Konoha village. The full moon shining brightly, illuminating the traditional Japanese houses of Konoha. Cool and gentle breeze creating the perfect condition for a good night sleep. Although, a couple decided to do another 'activity' tonight.

Two bodies molded in the dark bedroom, one on top another, naked as the day they was born. Clothes scattered across the room giving the evidence that they were thrown carelessly by their owner. The couple shared several short kisses while hands roaming and touching as they like. The moonlight beamed down upon the king-size bed, giving a quite clear view of two muscular naked bodies. The man with silver hair kissing his way down of the black haired torso, leaving a trail of glistening thin film. His hands rested on the others hip, lips kissing and nipping on the other man's neck, collarbone and nipples.

"A….AHHHH!"

"NNNHH…..UNHHH….KAKASHIII!"

The silver haired man smiled, enjoying the sight of the black haired man writhing in ecstasy. He resumed his works and began to explore the lower part of the other man's body. He runs his hand on the inner thigh of the black haired man, his other hand making circles on the other man's taut stomach. The black haired man moaned at the contact.

"Ah… Kakashi… PLEASE! Don't tease me like that…"

The silver haired man smiled, decided not to tease his lover any longer, he leaned down and kissed the other man passionately. He grabbed the other man's knees and spread them apart before moving to claim his treasure.

"OHHHHHH…."

"AH! AH! HARDER!"

"OH GOD! YESS! FASTER!"

A room apart, a young man desperately trying his best to save his ears from getting scarred any further. His hair sticking out from between two large pillows and a thick blanket. The nineteen years old Sasuke groaned and grabbed another pillow, trying to cover his ear from the 'energetic' sound Kakashi sensei and Iruka made. But his effort seems to be in vain, since the sound coming from next door is so loud. He wondered if they are using a megaphone or some jutsu to make their voice that loud.

"KAKA……! AHHH…….."

Well, It seems that their lovemaking session has ended, at least for a while... Sasuke regrets his decision to move into Kakashi's house. Kakashi, as his guardian offered him to stay at his house, mentioned that it makes everything easier. At first it seemed to be a good decision, considering he lived alone at such big house. But, after Kakashi and Iruka became lover, and Iruka moved in to Kakashi's house, the house becomes more 'lively'. Sasuke never thought that his sensei can be so 'active'.

"AH! THAT'S ENOUGH KAKA….! "

"AA…..AAHHH!"

Sasuke can not take this anymore, it has been a painful week of lack-of-sleep. His job as a shinobi forced him to work extra hard, he need a good night sleep to replenish his chakra. But with those 'activity' next door it is impossible to sleep without being disturbed by such a loud noise. Sasuke even dare to swear that voice can awaken a sleeping dragon. He wondered why Iruka didn't consider to works as an opera singer with his powerful voice that can rivals Celine Dion's.

He decides to find a place he could crash in, at least for this night. He needs his sleep, badly. The boy staggered from the bed as he tried to reach his wardrobe, after browsing his clothes for awhile he finally decided to wear his usual outfit: a blue t-shirt with Uchiha clan symbol printed on the back and a white pants which stopped just below his knee. After filling his favorite navy blue backpack with some clothes, a toothbrush, and some books, he left a note on the nightstand and jumps outside from his bedroom window.

He leaps from one roof to another, years of training make the job very easy, and tonight the moonlight enable him to see his surrounding clearly. After a few minutes the boy arrives at the roof of Uzumaki residence without even breaking a sweat, his breath steady and he moves without making a sound. He jumps down to Naruto's bedroom balcony and slips inside, quietly.

The sight which greeted him makes one of his eyebrow raised, and he lift his hand to cover his mouth to prevent a chuckle. The yellow haired boy, dressed in a pair of plain orange pajamas sleeping soundly. His mouth hanging open, and a trail of saliva running down from the corner of his mouth. His orange pajama top hitched up to his chest, and his right hand covering his exposed stomach. Sasuke nudged the other boy with his foot several times, but the boy just rolls over, mumbling incoherent words and continuing his beauty sleep. After several unsuccessful attempts to wake the other boy up, he sighed and moves to a couch on the corner of the room.

'Oh well, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow morning.'

Sasuke flopped down on the couch and he found himself looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. His blond hair shines from the moonlight. His closed eyes, the bridge of his nose, his lips and his jaw line, all of him suddenly is just so fascinating.

He blinked and mentally slapped himself from thinking such thoughts, deciding that those thoughts are the result from lack of sleep he faced away from the blond and closed his eyes.

-

The sun is high and most people in Konoha had begun their daily activities for hours, but not for a few people in Konoha. The sunlight made its way into the bedroom from the gap between the curtains, where a broken alarm clock can be seen lying on the floor a few feet from the bed. The yellow haired boy finally gives up and moves groggily from his bed to the bathroom to freshen up, totally oblivious of the presence of a certain black haired boy sitting on his couch.

The boy, still half asleep, went to the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face to remove any trace of sleepiness remaining. Freshened up, he stretched and made his way to the wardrobe to change his clothes, which interrupted as he stopped dead on his track. His eyes as wide as saucers and mouth gaping, he points his finger to the uninvited guest.

"What are you doing here?" The blond screamed.

"Can't you see? I'm drinking." The black haired boy said, lifting the glass of water to his mouth and sipping the fluid. "By the way, you have nothing in your fridge, I'm starving."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to go shopping yesterday…" The boy said, hand resting on his chin. "Wait!!! Answer my question! What are you doing here without my permission?!!"

"I tried to woke you up last night, but you slept like dead." He sighed "And I need to sleep, but Kakashi and Iruka sensei are so loud."

"Loud? What are they doing until so late at night?"

"Doing what animals done in mating season, what else? Need anymore hint?"

The boy rubs his finger on his chin and close his eyes, deep in thought. Until realization struck him like a thunder and screamed.

"NO! So you're saying that Iruka sensei doing 'this and that' with Kakashi?"

The dark haired boy replied "Considering you're an idiot you're pretty sharp in this area. Ah, and to answer your question, yes they did it."

Sasuke stared at Naruto which just standing there and gaped with a cute blushing expression on his face.

'Wait. Did I just thinking that Naruto is cute?!'

The dark haired boy stared in horror.

'This is the second time I think he is cute… This is bad…'

He shakes his head to clear his mind and his sight move again to Naruto which now thinking with an adorable shy expression on his face.

'Arrggghhhh!!! Now I am thinking he is adorable?! Wait… Do I have a crush with him?'

"Sasuke." The blond's voice snapped him from his mental battle.

"Huh?"

"Well… are you disturbed by the fact that they are doing 'that'?"

"Of course I am. They make me can't sleep." Sasuke answered.

'What is he thinking, asking that kind of question?'

"That's not what I mean. I mean… Are you disturbed by the fact they are doing that because they are of the same sex?"

"What?! NO!" Sasuke looked down. "Well, I guess it is okay."

'What is he thinking making me said this things?!'

"Good then." Naruto smiled.

'Eh?'

"Why" Asked Sasuke.

"Because I think I have a crush on you." Naruto said. "Eh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Just pretend I never said it." He said as he started to move away.

"Wait."

"Eh?"

"I think… me too. I'm not certain, but I want to try." He stammered. "If, it is okay with you…"

"Good enough for me." Said the blonde, moving forward to give Sasuke a quick peck on the lips, which make the other boy blush instantly. "But promise me, when you are certain you must tell me."

"I promise."

The End.

* * *

**Author Notes**: I decided to revise this story. The ending of this story ended like this because I personally think it is impossible for Sasuke to be certain about his feeling in such a short time. But as time goes by, who knows . 


End file.
